Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device. And, most particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a wearable device, so that information desired by a user can be displayed on the wearable device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the recent trend in digital devices becoming more light-weight and more compact in size, diverse types of wearable devices are being researched and developed. Herein, a wearable device collectively refers to all types of digital devices that can be worn on a user's head, arm, eye, and so on, so as to provide diverse information to the user. For example, diverse types of wearable devices using diverse methods, such as a ‘Smart Glass’ type (e.g., Head Mount Display (HMD), G-Glass, and so on) being worn on the head, a ‘Smart Watch’ type being worn on the arm, a ‘Smart Lens’ type being inserted in the eyes just as contact lenses, are being researched and developed.
Additionally, most of the wearable devices are provided with a display means on one side of the wearable device, so as to provide diverse information to the user, as described above. For example, the display means may be capable of conveniently providing the user with wanted (or desired) information by being configured of a combination of Augmented Reality (AR), N-screen technology, and so on. Respectively, an object of the present invention is to allow the user to use the diverse types of wearable devices so as to be provided with more significant information.